


Fallen Eagles

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu Angst [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Loss, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Semi wakes up to having no memories and a gaping hole in his heart.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742644
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Fallen Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> More angst guys! I don't know how I went from writing happy, sing-a-long Barbie Haikyuu crossovers this morning to angst haha! Was thinking of writing an angsty memory loss story for a while and while I wanted to do IwaOi, I thought meh, let's try UshiSemi instead and see how that pans out.
> 
> Thought this song would pair quite nicely with this. Beth Crowley is one of my favourite singers and the fact she wrote most of her songs based on series like Mortal Instruments and Hunger games just makes me find more meaning in her songs. This song entitled [This Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gIc2LoFmAM) is actually based off Hunger Games: Mockingjay and Katniss relationship with Prim and losing her and I think it fits this story just nicely (was chosen for KageHina but the idea came up after writing this so here you guys go).
> 
> It's short but hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

White filled his vision as Semi slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt as he tried to open his eyes, the sunlight harsh in his irises as he promptly closed them once more. He could hear the faint sound of beeping in the background, something connecting his arm to what appeared to be a machine as he tried to speak when he realised something was shoved down his throat. His breathing was erratic as he tried to speak, his body refusing to move when he finally managed to crack open his eyes, the sun hitting him hard as he tried to rasp.

What was he about to say again?

The room he was in was stark white, the colour hurting his eyes as Semi blink. Even the act of blinking hurt his eyelids as he tried to move in bed only to realise he couldn’t move. He tried to wiggle his fingers and those worked fine, his fingers slowly but surely curling up into a small fist as he tried the same to his toes.

Only then did he realise that he felt nothing from the waist below.

“Ah.. ah…” he gasped as he tried to call for help. He needed to know what was going on. Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he remember what landed him here in the first place?

What the hell was going on?

The door slammed open to reveal a red head, his eyes rimmed with black eyebags as he rushed to his side. Semi couldn’t place a name for him, but the man was quick to wrap his arms around him, holding him tight as he sobbed into him.

“Holy shit, Semisemi. I thought I was going to lose you too,” he sobbed as Semi frowned, trying his best to speak when the man called for the doctors, pressing a bell on the side of the bed as Semi tried to speak.

“Hey now. Just, don’t freak out alright. A lot of things have happened.”

_Really? Then why couldn’t he remember anything?_

Semi choked as he tried to ask for more information, the doctors and nurses finally coming in and moving quickly to check his pulse. Most of them looked relieved to see him awake, Semi already guessing he must have been in deep shit for them to be this worried. As they bustled around, he turned to the TV playing at the bed across from him, the date flickering in the background as Semi gulped.

Where did the past ten years of his life go? The last thing he remembered was that he was about to go to Shiratorizawa on a sports scholarship. He had been so excited to go to school then but he couldn’t quite place why he had been so excited…

“Semi-kun, can you hear me?” the doctor asked as Semi slowly nodded.

“Good. I know this is a lot for you to take, but you have been in a coma for the past year. You were involved in a serious accident that claimed some lives but you’ve survived. Unfortunately, due to the injuries you’ve sustained, you are paralysed from the waist down…” the list goes on and on as Semi listened to the doctor speak, the redhead from earlier looking torn between wanting to hold his hand to comfort him. He ended up sitting away from him as the doctor explained things to him, trying to find out if he had his memories of what happened when all Semi did was shook his head.

After a long session of explanations, Semi was left with the nurses who went through with him in changing his clothes and checking his vitals. The redhead from earlier had moved to speak with the doctor outside, although Semi could still make out their voices coming out from the corridor as he heard a harsh whisper.

“So Semi doesn’t remember him at all by the looks of it?”

“By the looks of it, yes, Tendou-san. Although perhaps it’s a good thing for him to remain this way for now.”

“Will his memories ever come back?”

“In these situations, they may come back but since his head injury was so serious, there is a possibility that he may never truly recover from the accident. In all honesty, it was a miracle he even woke up.”

“Wakatoshi shielded him from the impact. You saw how… how… battered he was,” Tendou whispered as the doctor sighed, “What's happened has happened. For now, we have to look at Semi-kun’s recovery and hope that he will be able to recover to the fullest.”

The sound of retreating footsteps followed soon after, with Tendou, whom Semi assumed was the redhead coming back in and smiling, “Hey, Semi. Do you want to talk about anything?”

The name Wakatoshi from earlier rang a bell to Semi. He didn’t know why, but he felt that the person was someone important to him but he couldn’t quite place why.

As the days passed, Tendou would come over to talk to him, peeling him apples to eat. Semi was surprisingly more compliant in his physiotherapy sessions, learning how to write and speak again in a few weeks. It was then he decided to ask Tendou about his past, although he knew that it wouldn’t do him any good asking him since it could potentially bring up some bad memories.

According to Tendou, he had gone to Shiratorizawa and played volleyball on the team as a starting setter until his third year when he had been replaced by Shirabu (the said setter having had come visit two times, each time unable to look at him in the eye as he thrust some flowers into his face). He then went to university, got a normal job in the local municipal office and played in a band in his spare time.

Despite all of that information, why did he feel as though Tendou was keeping something from him?

Knowing Tendou didn’t want him to feel hurt, Semi kept that part to himself as he continued his treatment in his hospital. Whenever Tendou or his parents weren’t around, Semi would find himself staring out at the clouds, trying to figure out their shapes as they passed. One day, he lifted his hand to look at what appeared to be a faded ring mark, his eyes clouding thinking that he might have a significant other out there.

He had been lying in bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling when a piece of news came up on the screen, the woman speaking as the picture of a man flashed across the screen.

“Today marks the year where Japan’s volleyball community lost one of its brightest stars, Ushijima Wakatoshi in a fatal crash that claimed the lives of five others. It is unknown if his husband survived the crash but there have been rumours of Ushijima-san shielding him and saving him from dying in the crash. We now turn to Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima-san’s former teammate on the Schweiden Adlers to speak about his legacy.”

What Kageyama said afterwards flew over Semi’s head as he gazed at Ushijima’s blown up face. The man wasn’t smiling to the camera at all but Semi felt his heartbeat slightly faster at how handsome he looked. He could see that he was a kind soul, his eyes telling him that he would do everything to the best of his ability. Semi slowly reached for the spot on his ring finger, rubbing the empty spot as he felt tears springing to his eyes.

He didn’t notice Tendou standing at the door, flowers in hand as the red-head fought back tears, biting the sleeve of his hoodie as he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Semi. I want to tell you about him and how much he loved you enough to sacrifice himself for you, but for now, I will let you live the moment until your memories return. Then, we can properly mourn together in peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was angsty enough for you guys!
> 
> Comments and kudos are widely appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!


End file.
